


夜深人静

by Theodoresky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky
Summary: Xjb乱写，ck向，私设卡卡没有现女友，乔妹是克里斯找的代孕妈妈（对不起乔妹）。小心踩雷……





	夜深人静

里卡多·伊泽克森·多斯·桑托斯·莱特，曾经巴西金童，现在陷入深深的自我怀疑中。  
他到底在做什么？大半夜的搭飞机从圣保罗飞到都灵，开车开到San Vito Revigliasco大街，却傻傻的把车停在克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多家的花园外。  
这座曾经住过齐达内和卡纳瓦罗的顶级豪宅外面，无时无刻都有着世界各地记者盯守着，随时准备记录这位足球超级巨星生活一点一滴，恨不得连一只苍蝇飞进了罗纳尔多的家都要记录下来。他应该知道的，这里离米兰只有不到两个小时的车程，而记者的行为准则是全世界都通用的。  
所以他究竟在做什么？他甚至没有提前和克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多预约一个拜访，就这么冒冒失失的一个人半夜现身在罗纳尔多的房子外，他该死的都已经看到闪光灯在闪了。  
他应该现在赶快订一张机票飞回圣保罗，在所有人都还没有发现发生了什么的时候，怎么来的怎么回去，他应该好好的待在家里，看一下几天后谈判需要的材料，他应该准备一下卢卡的档案准备给卢卡换一个马德里的学校——考虑到他接受了best of you的邀约……  
反正他不应该大半夜的待在都灵。  
他停在花园门口停的太久了，有记者已经探头探脑的准备走过来问东问西了，感谢上帝，他的车是单向玻璃。  
他重新启动车，向前开一点，他发誓，他只是想掉头开回机场又或者是开去米兰，他真的不知道罗纳尔多花园的电子识别系统能够识别他的车并且为他打开了通向主宅的大门。  
天知道罗纳尔多是怎么想的。  
里卡多现在最应该做的是，无视那个洞开的大门，按照原计划，开车离开。可是蛰伏在黑夜里的三层别墅就像是潘多拉的魔盒，里面装着的是名为罗纳尔多的灾祸之源，却也锁着名为克里斯蒂亚诺的天堂之火，勾引着上帝之子里卡多变成那个无知的女人。他把车开进去了，尽管他闭着眼睛都知道明天体育报纸的头条是什么——神秘人夜会罗纳尔多，甚至娱乐报纸明天的头条也会是这个。  
不得不说，罗纳尔多养活了都灵媒体，这位世界第一第二第三先生就是一个自带话题度和镁光灯的高光体。  
停车的时候，里卡多还有余力想这些杂七杂八的来分散注意力，但是他站在门口的时候，手里的钥匙都拿不稳。克里斯蒂亚诺刚刚到尤文，买下这个宅子时就把钥匙寄给他了，那个时候他还在俄罗斯，正在为他去尤文而担忧在媒体前面为他说话，助理说收到一个来自都灵的加急包裹他差点以为是极端粉丝的恶作剧。  
现在那一枚有点旧，但是旧的很好看的还系着一个CR7挂件的钥匙，被里卡多捏在手里。要不他还是回机场吧，如果回圣保罗现在没有机票，他还可以去威尼斯因扎吉那里，皮波会很高兴收留他的，如果考虑到现在太晚了不方便打扰的话，也可以去米兰找个酒店，AC米兰正好想和他约谈，也算是师出有名。  
但是门的那边是克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，那个克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，那个能够打破他一切计划的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。  
就住一个晚上，毕竟克里斯都把钥匙寄给他，就当专程过来给他庆祝乔迁之喜——也许他应该去买一瓶扎着缎带的红酒，不过没有也许克里斯也不会介意……  
卡卡打开潘多拉的魔盒。

宽阔的大厅昏暗的像是沉默的忏悔室，只有玄关亮着昏暗的灯光，这个时间点，mini应该早就去睡了，而克里斯可能也已经睡了，或者在酒吧和夜店和别的女人睡了。  
这一个猜测让里卡多的胃一阵紧缩。他又一次思考要不要先行离开，而在这件事情上他所信仰的主无法给他提供任何的帮助。  
可能是长途飞行和自驾，让他心生疲惫，里卡多想着，他只是为了不让明天的报纸出现“前巴西球星深夜飙车，意大利车祸现场惨不忍睹”这样的标题，他只是住一个晚上，明天早上还能吓克里斯一跳。  
里卡多拎着一个很精简的行李包，走上二楼——克里斯蒂亚诺的习惯——把给里卡多安排在二楼的尽头，他的房间就在正上方，十年了一直没有变过。  
所以当房间里面传来一阵低低的喘息的时候，里卡多以为是他听错了，他在门口站了一会儿，没听见别的声音传出来，心下认定是自己想多了——  
如果他推开门没有看到一个全裸的世界足球先生在床上自慰的话。

房间里面没开灯，月光洒在床上勾勒世界第一第二第三的罗纳尔多先生美好的肌肉线条，任何一个雕塑家看到这一幕都会难以克制自己喷薄的灵感而休克的。  
里卡多不是一个雕塑家，他只是一个踢球的信徒，或者是信仰上帝的球星，他的上帝没告诉过他深夜进入别人家的房子，看见主人在自慰该怎么办，尤其是主人在给他准备的房间里面自慰，这该怎么办。  
也许他的确应该看一下有没有回圣保罗的机票，这样他可以立刻走人当做自己什么都没看到，或者是，自己在梦游。

克里斯蒂亚诺的震惊绝对不亚于里卡多。  
他躺在自己的房间里面却怎么也无法入睡，都灵距离米兰不到两个小时车程，他的那个人十几年前刚刚到米兰的夜晚是不是也一样的辗转难眠。  
他给里卡多的定位是克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多的那个人。  
情人太过多情。  
朋友太过薄情。  
炮友太过无情。  
里卡多是他的情人、朋友、炮友，是他的心上人，是他不能言说的那个人。  
他看过ins上网友说的那句最扎心的话：克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多一生中得不到的东西有两样，大力神杯和卡卡。  
如果这句话说给2003年满脸时期的克里斯听，他一定满脸不屑，他坚信自己会拿到大力神杯，而那个躺着捧杯被大佬们举在头顶的卡卡也不是他的菜。  
可十五年之后，他没有大力神杯也没有卡卡，虽然依旧狂的一塌糊涂，却不得不接受他再一次征战世界杯无功而返的低落，以及牵过手上过床卡卡却不属于他的烦闷。  
他又去洗了一个冷水澡，但是心火又怎么能甘心扬汤止沸，他腰间围了个浴巾，穿过楼梯，打开他为卡卡准备的房间。这栋巨大的别墅，他入住的时候就吩咐过，其他房间都可以慢慢整理，他的房间、卢卡的房间以及卡卡的房间要先收拾出来。  
卡卡的房间，装修风格和克里斯自己的一模一样，浴室、衣柜、写字台和床的位置都一模一样，从上帝的角度来看，习惯靠右睡的卡卡和习惯靠左睡的克里斯，就像共享着同一床被子。  
他躺到床上，甩开腰间的浴巾，完全赤裸的躺在床上，握住小克里斯，想象着卡卡的脸，上下动作。  
他想象着那具肌肉线条清晰美好的肉体，那张被上帝垂怜的脸庞，他想象着他生命中无法得到的二分之一站在他的面前。  
然后门突然打开了，他二分之一的生命握住门的把手呆呆的站在那里。

克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多发誓，他翻身下床拉住卡卡的速度绝对不会比他在球门之前接过卡卡的传球抬脚射门的反应速度慢。  
可是他完全没注意他的手上沾着他的体温的白色浊液。  
里卡多觉得自己应该表现的像是一个巴西人一点，撞见朋友自慰并不是什么大不了的事情，即使这个人同时是你的性伙伴也没什么好惊讶的，性在南美不是一个羞于提起的话题，朋友之间互相帮助也是很正常的，毕竟南美是以开放著称的——  
前提是克里斯蒂亚诺没有把带着体温的精液摸在他的衬衫上。  
这真的很尴尬。

真的，这能排上世界第一第二第三的罗纳尔多先生人生十大尴尬瞬间了。自他摆脱罗小小这个称号很多年之后，久违的红了脸颊，虽然他曾经白皙的肤色如今已经无处寻找，但是脸上的热度骗不了人。  
里卡多清了清嗓子，“呃，克里斯，你要不先收拾一下？我先出去？”  
克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多先生听见“出去”两个字终于大脑重启成功，“去哪儿？”  
“呃，你这里其他有空的房间么？要不，我可以现在去定一个酒店……”只要能摆脱现在这个尴尬的局面就行了，里卡多在心里祈祷着。  
“那你的衣服怎么办？”  
“呃，我带了换洗的……可能要借用一下你家的卫生间……”  
里卡多似乎找到一个很好的借口，急急忙忙的甩开克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多的手，迅速的冲进客房的洗手间，把门关上，双手撑住盥洗池。  
主啊。  
他硬了，在如此尴尬的局面下。  
里卡多脱下衬衫拧开水龙头把衣服泡进去，看着白色浊液随着被水流溅起来，他感觉到一种诡异的性奋，他赶快捧起一窝水泼在脸上，让高热的脑子冷静一下。

外面的克里斯也好不到哪里去，他和卡卡坦诚相对也不止一次两次，但是这么尴尬的局面真的是从来没遇见过，他迅速的捡起地上的毛巾，匆匆清理干净自己，又从衣柜里面扯出浴袍披上。  
一转身正好遇见看见卡卡换好衣服，还是衬衫。  
这下两个人终于可以好好的、正常的开始对话了。  
“你怎么突然过来了，”克里斯蒂亚诺一开口就觉得不好，这话说的他好像不希望卡卡来一样，连忙补救，“也不通知我一下，我好让人去机场接你。”  
“有点事情，没算好时间，”里卡多有点尴尬，他总不能说因为在圣保罗收拾东西的时候看到了克里斯给他的钥匙就稀里糊涂的订了机票飞过来了吧，“落地发现时间比较迟了，就没打电话给你。”  
撒谎。  
上帝之子明显不适合说谎，他说谎的时候，手会忍不住摸鼻子。  
这一个小动作却让克里斯被喜悦击中了，太巧合了，他刚刚给卡卡寄过去了钥匙，没多久卡卡就过来了，没带别人，没有通知，悄悄的半夜进了他的家门。  
而且他即使有什么事情也应该是去米兰或者威尼斯，而不是都灵。  
也许上帝之子也意识到了他谎言的粗劣，用沉默代替更多的言语，他无法说出他仅仅只是因为想念他、担心他就冲动的像一个20岁的年轻人飞跃海洋来看他。他们之间应当只是有肉体关系的朋友，不近不远，比炮友亲密比爱人疏远。  
“可是，我很想你。”克里斯蒂亚诺却不想让这个安全沉默继续下去。  
“卡卡，我很想你。”没有令人尴尬的白浊，克里斯按住里卡多的手，“从马德里到都灵，我一直在想你。”

这太超过了。  
里卡多想，这真的太超过了。  
他们本来就应该维持这样的隐秘的关系，不说爱不说想念，灵肉分离。

——没有什么比被称之为理性的精神的那种被造物更强有力，如果你在精神中，你就处在中央：往下看是肉体，往上看是神——

可是他往下看是两个人交叠的身躯，往上看是克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。他从来没有离神这么远，也未离神那么近。

克里斯解开他衬衫，他也抽掉了克里斯浴袍的带子，他光裸的上身碰到克里斯蒂亚诺的同样赤裸的上身，克里斯解开他的裤子，他拽着克里斯向床上倒下去。  
克里斯从床头柜里面摸出润滑剂，倒在手上，里卡多甚至都没有看到那一罐润滑剂是什么味道型号，他迷迷糊糊的觉得无所谓了，他需要一场激烈的性爱。  
克里斯蒂亚诺总是这样执着的去打破现状，要撕开他们之间所有自欺欺人的屏障，告诉他你与你的上帝早已分别，你犯下不可饶恕的大罪，你唯一的解脱是把你的信仰交到你面前这个人的手里，从此他是你唯一的神。  
他为他扩张，克里斯蒂亚诺低下头，去咬里卡多的耳垂。里卡多的耳垂很薄，咬起来简直能感觉到上下牙隔着一层薄薄的肉，在厮磨，“上面就是我的房间，床的位置都一样。你知道的，无论在哪里，第五大道也好，马德里也好，我都能想象你躺在我身边。”  
葡萄牙人坏心眼的捉过年长者的手，一手黏腻的润滑剂蹭到里卡多的手指上，“我想象着你的手，手指细长在为我扩张你自己。”而克里斯蒂亚诺真的这么做了，他拉着卡卡的手，摁到卡卡的后面，手把手教年长者按压旋转深入。  
“我想象着光滑的床品覆盖在你的身上，包裹着你的情欲，和你泛红的皮肤。”克里斯引导着卡卡的手指触碰到敏感点，让卡卡微微一哆嗦，不知道是不是克里斯蒂亚诺的情话让他变的更加敏感。  
“我想象着你，看着我，说我爱你。”克里斯蒂亚诺缓缓的抽出卡卡的手指，换上自己“因为你从来不说爱。”  
挺进那一瞬间，疼痛伴随着酸涩席卷了里卡多的神志，这让他条件反射的支撑起自己的上半身，看上去他似乎是想要吻克里斯蒂亚诺，但是又犹豫了。可是克里斯蒂亚诺不会犹豫，他咬住卡卡的嘴唇，与他的薄唇不同，卡卡的嘴唇有一点肉感，咬起来像是咬着一块一场柔软的马卡龙。  
他舔过卡卡嘴唇上那个细小的伤口，死死的看着卡卡棕色的眼睛，那双眼睛曾经一直一直虔诚的看着上帝，而现在里面只有他。这让他兴奋，让他热血沸腾，让他的动作不知轻重。  
而卡卡的腿在他的腰后交错，运动员的双腿，是那样的有力，让克里斯蒂亚诺一瞬间有种恍惚，似乎他们还在球场，他还年轻的需要证明自己，卡卡还没有被伤病所困扰。  
机械的抽送运动却让三十三岁的克里斯蒂亚诺先生红了眼眶，他感受到肉体传来的欢愉但是精神却得不到回应，他爱的人始终是他不能言说的那个人，是他生命里面填不满的空白，是他射失的点球，是他禁区内的犯规，是让他哭泣的红牌。  
他低下头去，顺着那个人脖颈一路吮吸下去，一路蜿蜒的红印，印在里卡多的心脏上，克里斯蒂亚诺想把那一层肌肉咬开，看看里面除了上帝还有谁，有没有一小块是属于他。  
克里斯蒂亚诺身下的动作也不温和，他似乎是想冲破上帝之子身体的极限，他想看着坏心眼不肯怜悯世人的上帝之子坠入凡间，把神之子的生死悲欢从那个从未平等爱过世人的神的手里抢过来，从此由他来主宰。  
里卡多的头脑是一片混乱的，克里斯蒂亚诺像是一个赌气的孩子，在他的胸口乱咬一汽，身下的力道让疼痛与快感的电流在他的脑海里爆炸，可是弄疼的他的人还在落泪。  
“里卡多你总是那么残忍，给我希望却不把自己交给我，让我绝望又不让我离开，”33岁克里斯蒂亚诺像是那个刚刚从贫民窟出来的小兽一样低声的咆哮着，“你到底为什么来都灵。”  
里卡多简直要笑了，那个让他疼让他失措让他辗转反侧让他抛弃信仰的神却在质问他的信徒为什么残忍，“我……”里卡多的话语被剧烈的动作碾的含糊又断续，“来看……我……破碎的信仰……”  
信仰已经破碎，天堂也只是一片虚无。  
“信仰？”克里斯蒂亚诺眼睛红的像是血液又像是花火，“是我让它破碎了么？”  
快感疯狂累积之下是两颗疲惫的心在较量，“你抱……我的时候……和你抱别人……又什么不同？”月光在里卡多的眼睛里像是破碎的耶稣像，受难的耶稣看着他可悲的孩子永堕深渊，“只是简单的……上床而已”。  
克里斯蒂亚诺停下动作，看着里卡多，眼神像是看见朝他开了一枪的凶手，又像是他耳鬓厮磨的爱人，“可是我只爱你，只爱过你……你爱过我么？”  
里卡多张开嘴，爱这个字就在他的唇边，他看着克里斯蒂亚诺，也不像曾经那样的年轻，却依旧有着对抗世界的力量，可是他的灵魂却依然垂垂老矣，衰老到再也无法轻松的去谈爱。  
克里斯蒂亚诺看着他的犹豫，压着他，迅速的动作起来，像是最后一次，像是再也没有以后。

“我一直爱着你。”  
在炫目的白光笼罩之下，克里斯蒂亚诺听见他的裁定者*给他下了最终的判决。

Mini做了一个很好的梦，这让他觉得都灵的生活也不那么糟糕。  
他讨厌离开马德里，他离开他熟悉的环境，还得学一门新的语言这真的是太糟糕了。  
虽然时间还有点早，但是mini并没有赖床的习惯，稍微适应了一下光线，就翻身下床，去隔壁看看弟弟妹妹。到都灵以后他认识非成年人就只有那三个话都说不清楚的小屁孩了，mini看着睡的无知无觉的和他有一半血缘的小家伙们，故作老成的叹了一口气。  
这个时间那个不靠谱的老爸应该出去晨跑了，mini沿着楼梯往下走，他正在思索是自己开冰箱随便找一点吃的还是等着乔治娜给他送早餐——她过一会儿应该就要过来照顾那三个小的了——  
厨房的灯亮着，里面传来mini最喜欢的卡卡叔叔的声音：“MINI？早餐马上好了？”

里卡多把煎蛋盛到盘子里面，回头看见又晒黑了不少的mini一蹦一跳的跑过来，对他勾勾手指示意他有悄悄话要和他讲，卡卡从善如流的弯下腰。

“uncle KAKA，白衬衫遮不住吻痕的，别让老爸在看得到的地方留吻痕啦！”

番外小剧场：  
1\. 卡卡接受了AC米兰的约谈，把家搬到了意大利，偶尔去马德里开开商务会议。Luca和Isabella一起跟着卡卡来意大利上学，可把mini高兴坏了。   
2\. 乔治娜生的孩子们一生下来就是葡萄牙语+意大利语作为母语的，卡卡带他们出门的时候，所有人都觉的那三个娃是卡卡生的。


End file.
